Typical Sisters' Fights
by never ending cries of an angel
Summary: This is your typically boy meets girl boy luvs girl. Of course with a little twist. A girl meets the boy at the party but he asks her twin sis out. He always seems to be with the wrong girl at the wrong time. PLEESE RR
1. How It Started

"Sisters' Fight"  
  
How It Started BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG  
  
A large group of girls could be seen walking together.  
  
"So Kagome," asked Sango, "you are coming to my party at 6 today?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kagome smiled and glanced at her friends. She knew she was lucky enough to be in a group unlike Kikyo. At a glance she saw Kikyo, her twin, walking by herself.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome jerked to attention.  
  
"Thinking about a hot guy?" asked Sango.  
  
Kagome looked at the eager faces of the group.  
  
"She's probably thinking about Hojo."  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Hojo? Why him?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?"  
  
"Heard what."  
  
"Hojo asked Kagome."  
  
"And..."  
  
"It has to be a hot guy if Kagome is thinking about him."  
  
"He asked her out."  
  
"And..."  
  
"She said no."  
  
Kagome sighed as she heard the conversation about her and Hojo. She wants to know how every single girl in school loves Hojo.  
  
"Uh guys." Kagome said as she spotted Hojo, "hello."  
  
A few seconds later Kagome could been seen talking to Hojo while her friends were talking about what they were talking about.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Kikyo was in their bedroom at 5:30.  
  
"Kikyo." Kagome was drying her hair and then faced Kikyo. "Why don't you make some friends."  
  
"Wish I can," said Kikyo flipping through some magazines. "I mean you're going to a party and I'm not." Kikyo sigh and thought about how they just moved a week ago and her sister was the most popular girl in school.  
  
At Sango's House Author's Note:  
  
* = a dream  
  
~ = flashback  
  
+ = daydream  
  
back to the story:  
  
* "Huh?" Kikyo walked down the dark and empty hallway. Hearing noises she stopped at a door. Slowly she opened the door to see the most handsome guy she had ever seen. "Who, are you?" *  
  
"Great it's 11:00." Kikyo turned over and looked out the window. "When is she coming back?"  
  
~*~ It is 6:00 @ Sango's house ... (You may want to skip this )  
  
" Hey Kagome!" Sango was hugging Kagome, " you made it."  
  
"Hey, like I said I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kagome looked around the HUGE living room. "Wow, a DJ and everything" she murmured.  
  
Sango was serving the drinks when she heard a loud clank.  
  
"Owwww" Kagome was rubbing her head with her manicured hands.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized a cute stranger.  
  
"Nah, it's okay." Kagome looked up and saw the boy reaching out to help her stand up.  
  
"By the way, I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm K K Kagome," blushed Kagome.  
  
"Cool, ummm do you want to dance?"  
  
"Hmmm, okay."  
  
(All right folks, nothing that serious happened!)  
  
~*~  
  
" So, Kagome," said Sango, "who was your HOT partner at my party."  
  
~ Picture of Inuyasha~ "Oh him."~ the part when they crashed~ "his name is ..." ~"By the way, my name is Inuyasha."~ "In... AAAAAAHHH" Kagome gasped for air after Hojo scared her. "Hojo, you scared me."  
  
"Kagome," sighed Hojo, "I didn't see you at all at Sango's party. Were you sick?"  
  
"Nah, I was fine."  
  
"You were probably thinking about me huh?"  
  
"Uuummm.."  
  
"Hey, Hojo did you know that Kagome was dancing with a really HOT guy," asked Sango, "he was sooooo unbelievably hot."  
  
"Ohhh.. see ya," waved Hojo and he left. 


	2. Inuyasha comes to school

(Sorry if I didn't update this in a long while. Sorry if this is also too short.)  
  
"Heard there was a new kid in school."  
  
"Heard he was hot."  
  
"Heard he's taken."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
Kagome smiled and she walked towards Sango. "So what's the deal with the new kid?"  
  
"Nothing except heard that he's new, he's hot, and that he's already taken."  
  
"I picked those facts on my way here."  
  
"Come on, heard that he's in our class. Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
"Please take your seat everyone. I would like to introduce you to Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome froze. "Inuyasha? It can't be."  
  
Kagome tensed up when Inuyasha came into the classroom. "Hey." 


	3. The Seat Next To Kikyo

Chapter 3  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you sit next to,"  
  
Kagome tensed up. "Shoot, there's a seat next to Kikyo. Oh my god, Kikyo is going to steal my boy."  
  
"Ah, here we are, Kikyo." Kagome's teacher pointed at the seat next to Kikyo.  
  
Inuyahsa looked puzzled, "Hey Kagome, why did he say that your name was Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with a funny look on her face, "He messes that up all the time." She thought to herself, "Damn, Kagome already claimed him. Who cares, I'm gonna claim him soon." 


	4. Not Jealous Are You Kikyo?

Chapter Four:  
  
"Hi Kagome, Bye Kagome!"  
  
Kagome stared as all the girls that usually fight in order to walk home with her was rushing towards someone else.  
  
"Not jealous are you?" Sango caught up to Kagome.  
  
"Jealous?" wondered Kagome out loud, "Oh what?"  
  
"You mean of whom," Sango smiled and pointed towards Kikyo, "The new boy asked her out at during science."  
  
Kagome managed a weak smile and thought to herself, "Inuyasha." 


	5. Sango and Miroku

Chapter Five:  
  
"No I'm not jealous." Kagome said sadly, "I mean this is the first time Kikyo actually gets to go out y'know?"  
  
"Oh I see," laughed Sango, "You ARE jealous."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Nah, it's okay I mean if the guy is that hot then..."  
  
"Who's hot?" A voice interrupted both Sango and Kagome's thoughts.  
  
Turns out it was Miroku. "Ah ha ha I see. I'm sorry Miss Kagome but my heart belongs to Sango."  
  
"It's not that YOU PERVERT!!!!"  
  
"So, Kagome is jealous of you and me huh?"  
  
"Mi-ro-ku..." Sango shot a death glance at Miroku, "Prepare to die."  
  
"Uh... guys are you aware that we have um... an audience?" Kagome glanced around nervously.  
  
"It'll all be over in a minute."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." 


End file.
